


Spoonlight Shadow

by Gaylien (ShinJiJi)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoon Porn, Spoons, a lot of ketchup, and A LOT OF CUM, butt tasting, god i don't even want to look at this, i dont eveb ship this, i mean i guess you could find a plot at some point, koga gets a spoon stuck inside his ass, please don't read this please, there's yu gi oh somewhere in here, theres a lot of dust, they go to chuck e cheeses, this is my first time posting on ao3 i dont know how this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinJiJi/pseuds/Gaylien
Summary: It was a dark night in Yumenosaki Private Academy, a school located on a hill facing the ocean.Specializing in boys' idol training, the school has a long history of producing generations of idols for the entertainment world out of the young men overbrimming with talents, like the shining stars in the sky.Please for the love of god don't taint yourself with this





	

It was a dark night in Yumenosaki Private Academy, a school located on a hill facing the ocean.Specializing in boys' idol training, the school has a long history of producing generations of idols for the entertainment world out of the young men overbrimming with talents, like the shining stars in the sky.

Alone in a dusty practice room, listening to everytime we touch, sat the self-proclaimed wolf, Koga Oogami. His grey hair matched the dust. There was dust. A lot of dust so much dust it made his yellow eyes water. Koga didn't like dust.

Koga had on his wolf ears and tail. Suddenly a blonde haired man with a mullet appeared! "Koga you are a furry why is there so much dust" koga growled very wolflike back. "Koaru shut up you fucking straight dickhole u will never get pussy im not a furry go play yugioh with ur friends."

Kaoru began to cry. He ran out of the room with his yugioh card in hand. Blue eyes white dragon. Koga grinned. "haha i am the best wolf." With that, he was satisfied. He sat in the middle of the room and stared at the a dust for a very long time while. in anger. 7 hours passe.d

Sucdenly he had a though. "What does my asshole taste like why does everyone want to put their pee pee in it!!!!!!!" And so he began to thingk. "How can I taste MY own." "ashole'

The floor began to glow and out popped the antichrist of the chool, EICHI!!!!!!! Eichi looked at koga and handed him a spoon. "No one wants to fuck you you dumb bitch shut the fuck up og my god/ I am hot. He then coughed 48 times. And lef.t

Eichi in fact was not hot. He looks like a mop. I hate eichi a lot. I am glad he is dying in canon. DIe you dumb fucking wet komaeda. fcuk you. back to the storyd. koha SUDDENLY GOT AN IDEA. "Hpoly shit...thank you mother fucker." He then ran to the dungeon that the school had. "Wizard guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need you help."

A man with red and white hair that looks kinda like crab meat walked out from the wall. "what the fuck do you fucking want you fucking dumb fucking furry you smell like fucking penis what the fuck im not a fucking wizard im a fucking magician you fucking fuck peice of fuck." fuck. Koga spit out a glob of snot and grippbed the spoon in his pockket. Be brave koga.

"Wozard man i nee dyou to magically make me a bed in the really dusty practivce room." THE FUCK MAGICIAN LOOKED UP :OOO "The reaally dusty one????" "yeah" "the one tahts so dusty it makes ur yellow eyes water?" "yeah" "that one? diust???" "yeah" "dust??????????" "yeaj" "okay" and so he telemported them both to the dusty room and he magically made a bed appear. "Why do you want a bed in here you fucking furry?" "i wanna tast emy own asshole" "oh ok" and the magicam left

Kohga made sure that no one was near and he locked the practice room. He then took salt that he was saving to put on his yogurt later all over the floor so the antichrist eichi couldnt get in throuh the demon summoning circle >.> He leaned over the bed and pulled down his pants. he wasnt wearing underwear adn he took his shirt off exposing his BOOBS >//<

he poked his nipple a little bit and it was really hard "wow my nipple is really hard" he said.

He looked down and sawy he was hard... He sucked in a breath and grabbed some ketchup packets from his sock. he kept them there to put on his idck when he was sad. but now they have a nother use, he tears open a the ketchup a packet and squeezed it on his fingers.

he reached around with his ketchupy fingers and rubbed his cute butthole...wow this is cold he said and realized hey if my butthole "tastes bad then at least the ketchup will help the flavor not be as to the bad it would be

hE pOKED a fINGER iNTO hIS tINY bOOTY hOLE AND mOANED aT tHE pAIN. hE couldnt tell if it was blood or ketchup leakign down his thighs. either way it felt really good. he throughly stretched himself andp pulled out his fingers, wiping them in his hair and reaching for the spoon.

Koga slowly began to shove the spoon into his asshole. "Naah.. fuck!" The spoon slowly slid all the way in. Now he could finally taste his own ass. He began to pull it out, but suddenly his ketchupy finger slipped. "FUCK!!! NO!" The spoon slid farther into his asshole. gone in the void forever The grey-haired male tried desperately to grasp the spoon. "NONONO!!" Koga started to cry.

At this time the schools hottenst vampire, rei sakuma was walking around the halls looking for his precious doggie koga. he wanted to touch koga;s butt.

Rei walked around a corber and smelled a lot of dust "wow waht a dusty hallway." as he walked he heard someone crying and the smell of ketchup and blood hit his super strong vampire nose. he walked closer and suddenly he recodnized that crying. THAT WAS KOGA!!! Koga always crys like that when rei touches his butt.

koga shoved his hand farther into his butthole. "PLEASE SPOON COME OUT" Suddenly he heard footsteps getting closer to the door the door is locked he thought i should be safe but i need to be quiet....the spoon shifted inside him and hit his prostate brought to you by allstate and he moaned agaon

the door creaked open BUT HOW IT WAS LOCLED!!!!! "doggie are you okay i heard you crying you stupid dog." He looked into the dusty room. There was koga wrist deep in his butthole/.'

"dont look u stupid vampire" koga cried and blushed really hard. "oh my god doggie it is so dusty in here why is your arm going into your butthole....youre cute cute butthole/."

koga behgand to sob. and he let it all rush out of his mouth" well i was sitting her for seven housr staring at the dust and eichi coughed 48 times and i wondered what my butthole tasted like so i wanted a spoonful of my asshole so i shoved the spoon in there using ketchup as loob and now the spoon is stuck in my booty and its rubbing against my squishy insideses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rei walked over very sluttily and sat on the bed. "there there doggie." he patted the arm that was still going in koga's buttholreaching for the spoon. "I will help you get the spoon out." "rrr..rr.r.reall..y....desu??????????????????" koga koga'd

when rei batted his arm it made his fingers rub against the spoon and he moaned aagin. "please hurry............sans undertale.." rei nodded and laid koga on the bed gently, placing himself in between kogas spread legsge

Koga whined and pulled his arm out of his butt, wiping the ketchup and butt juice on rei's pants. "ew gross thats nasty" rei said

rei looked aorufn. "hey do u have more ketchup, koga nodded and pointed at his nose. rei sexily pulled a ketchup packet out of kogas nose "great" he said

"great" koga replied back and wiggled his butt. "please hurry" rei rubbed ketchup all over his fist and RAMMED it in kog'a ass

koga yelled really loud as the spoon was pushhed into his spot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rei unclenched his fist and grabbed the spoon firmly. "are u ready my kogamatsu girl"

koga was crying a really lot amd he blushed yes please take it out you fucking asshole uve asked me like 3 times i want the spoon out of my asshole

ok ugh fine fuck you and rei yanked the spoon out as hard as he could pulling kogas butthole out just a little bit at the same time "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" koga yelled and he howled he fucking howled "oh my god dont howl you furry." and koga came right on rei's face

"you came on my face oh my god thats nastier than adonis's feet but kinda hot" rei was rlly turned out...his big dick was making a huge tent in his spandex pants....

koga became erect again when he looked down and saw rei's big penis making his pants look like my face after ive eaten 8 burgers in a row and also he saw some of his butthole was leaking otu and he moaned "vampire bastard..................................... can i lick ur willy"

Rei nodded at him and sat back against the headboard, giving koga room to crawl in front of him. "I've never done this before so ya' better not fuckin laugh if I mess up or i'll bite yer dick." Koga curled his lip and showed off one of his sharp canines as if to prove a point. Haha. Get it. Point

Koga nervously fumbled with the buttons of Rei's pants and pulled them along with Rei's boxers down to his ankles and settled in between the older's thighs. He rubbed a little bit of ketchup along Rei's cock and sucked in a breath, pushing his hair behind his ears.

He gently bent down and kissed around the tip, and rei grabbed his hair and pushed him down on his wee wee "koga you suck at this" and he began to fuck koga;s lips

koga choked and coughed up spit all on rei s dongle "oh my god thats hot hotter than the onceler" and he came down koga;s throaght and it shot out his butt too

rei watched the jizz shoot out of koga's butt at very high speeds like a fire hydrent "holy shit."

"holy shit rei you made my butt turn into a gun" koga came right then and there and layed on the bigger guy dude guy panting "rei i hope you choke on tomato juice i love u"

rei turned to the small small idol furry boy and licked his lips. "I am hungry." he said and bit down on koga's nose drinking his blood"whatt he fuck rei that hurts oh my god" but rei didnt stop

Rei stopped because he wasnt hungry andy more and also koga's nose tasted like salt what the fuck why does your nose taste like salt he screamed really loud loud enough that the dust vibrated and spelled out the words "send nudes" on the ceil.ing

koga sat up weakly and looked at the mess of salt, dust, cum, and ketchup on the bed. "time for dinner" he asiad and licked it all up. It tasted like vegan mac and cheese. the kind with the little shells that look like snails.

ei stood up and smacked his limp dick across koga's bloody face "bye loser" and he walked out completely naked and walked arounf the school

koga kogad to himself "i love ketchip and salt." suddenly he noticed the send nudes on thee cieling. "how can i send nudes if i dont nkow the number. the dust began to move and arrange into numbers "oaky he said and sent nudes of his stretched out butthol

little did he know that numbler was of sOMEONE HE WKNEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was adonis the grogest sexy man in his unit. adonis was sittign on his couch trying to not be gay when his phone ranged. he picked it up and was greeted with koga's open asshole "what the fuckim gay

koga got up and put his clothed on he felt very sticky and he howled a little but jsut a little bit awooooo" he awood and the whole school heard it and they knew that the furry had jsut gotten laid koga looked at the spoon that had started the whole thing it was still covered in ketchup and pbutt juice he stuck it in his pocketandleft

kogs was startled as toxic by komaeda nagititto played loudly. it was his phone. adonis was calling hi,m."hi adonis you hoe" "i got ur nudes koga" "what" "what"

koga growled "what do u mean you got my nudes." adonis licked the phone speaker resulthing in a wet noise that went right to koga;s buttcheeks. "i mean i got ur nudes. u were covered in ketchup and cum and salt and ur butt hole was really stretched out." "oh fuck ya those are my nudes okay" "okay"

teh call ended and koga went to class. he was 6 days late. "oogami ur six days late" the teacher said. "I know suck my ballls dumb baka teacher" and the teachert shut up

4 years bassed. the class ended and koga left and ran into adonis "hoky shit its been 4 years koga said" "koga its only been 3 minutes are you oka...." adonis but his hand on koga;s head (and butt) very worriedldy// are you sick he said sobbing sexily

koga realized he was feelign VERU DIZZY CEASA CHAN and he fell. to hsi kne.e s. bees knees. Adonic went back two seconds in time and caught him "carefulkoga-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelleded

at that moment REI TOURNNEDARONDTHECORNER And saw. them. "ADONIS KUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HANDLING MY DICK COVER...." koga was HIS!!!!!!!!!! he shoved his fellow bandmate who dropped koga as well and koga his his head "oh oops lol"

koga began to bleed and reis vampire nose smelt it. "koha you fucking buttcheek dont bleed ur gonan make e horny and my brother just stabbed me in the kidneys im not in the mood.:" koga was unresponsive "fuck i killed jim" adonis was licking his finge

rs and he suddenly remembered "rei i have thre coupons for chuckie cheese go get kaoru and make sure he doesnt bring his fucking yugioh carfds"

"ok" rei said and ran away leabing adonis and koga adonis suddenly thought about kogas nudes ok on second thought those were kinda nasty and he picked koga up and brought him to the twins from 2wink (more like twink hahah)

rei returned exactly 57.83 seconds later with kaoru in his arms koaru was yelling "put me down im straight" and rei looked for a car "waht are we gonna ride there????????????//// adons." and adonis pointed to the twink twins... "we are gonna ride them.

rei set koaru down on hinata and he koaru leaned down and whispered "im so sorry...no homo okay" "ok" and adonis set koga on yuta and koga was still fucking fdead. theyn rei and koga each got on a twin and the twins set of runnign really relaly fast to chuck e the cheese

soon the gang arrived at chuc. chese. they got off the twins and rei payed them in peices of string. "thank u for the ride here is some dtring" and they ran away with the string happyly. koga was still dead. adonis carried his body inside and they all payed with the coupons and kogas money/

"hey hey ehy kids! whos ready for some MOUSE DICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" chucky cheddar the cheese walked on stage with his ugly ass robot animela friend.s koga sat up "i love mouse dick"

adonis noticed koga sitting him up "what the fuck u were dead what the fuck also ur dick is hard he said pointint at koga's pant; "fuck u" koga kogled

Koga got the fuck up and walked right up to the big man chuck himself. "Chuckie i lvoe you." Rei was heartbroken. adonis was ordering them pizza. who the fuck else was here oh yeah kaoru was flirting with the little girls like a nasty man

rei walked up 2 kgoa. "I thought we had somethin special i pulled a spoon out of ur ass and u came on my face." Koga looked at him "rei.......................you smell like my ass jucie."

rei coucghed while maybe because ur ass juicie was on, me

"oh" koga barked..........................................................makes sens

kaoru saw a cute girl and went over "hey baby mind if i get u a drink she yelled back "im 9 also this place only serves orange koolaid" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" kauro yelled he hated orange koolaid

then they all died

the emdb.

**Author's Note:**

> g o d  
> Edit: it's fucking 4:04 am and I got woken up by a notification about this I hate everything about this situation


End file.
